


Say The Words

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Motionless In White
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, Small Penis Humilation, Smut, ball busting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: “Say the words, tell me what you are.”





	Say The Words

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 18: latex
> 
> Inspired by the discord. I’ve not wrote about either of these boys/bands in so long but figured I should for kinktober. Will I once it’s over? I dunno.  
I’m back out of sync majorly now which sucks. I’d hoped to get back in sync a Saturday but... nope

Chris circled around Andy, looking his naked body up and down. He always felt a sense of power when he was like this, being fully clothed while his current sub was bare. He stopped when was in front of him, smirking at him as he gripped his chin with a gloved hand. “You’re such a filthy little slut.” Andy tried to look away but Chris tightened his grip, forcing him to keep eye contact. “What’s wrong slut? Are you ashamed by the truth?”

Andy bit his lip, but didn’t respond, causing a Chris to shake his head and chuckle softly. “So pathetic.” Chris reached over, his gloved fingers running down over Andy’s chest, stopping to pinch Andy’s right nipple, causing him to let out a sharp gasp. “You look so pretty in pain. It suits you.” Chris couldn’t help but twist the slut’s other nipple, a soft cry leaving his lips.

Chris glanced down and he saw that Andy’s dick was hard and aching between his legs. “See, even your little dick knows the truth.” He bought his knee up, pressing it against Andy’s balls as he whispered. “See this is how I know you’re a slut.” He circled his knee against the soft sac, applying just enough pressure to make him squirm. “You’ve got a such a pathetic little dick that you couldn’t please anyone with it. So instead you bend over and take any and every dick that you can get.” Chris smirked as Andy gasped, trying to look away from him, his cheeks flushed with shame. He let out a sigh of relief when Chris withdrew his knee, planting his booted foot back on the floor, but it was only so he could regain his balance. Chris gave him a few moments, just staring him down, before bringing his knee back up, kneeing him hard in the balls.

Andy cried out, his eyes squeezing shut as he lost his footing, tumbling to the floor and reaching to clutch at his balls. Chris smirked down at him, shaking his head slowly. “You fall down so easily slut.” Chris spat on him, watching as it landed on his chest, the saliva sliding down his skin. He nudged at his legs with his booted foot, watching as Andy took the hint and parted his legs. His hands shifted away as well, so Chris took it as a sign to continue. He gave him a swift kick to the balls, another cry leaving his lips. “You know what I want to hear.” Chris kicked him again, though this time was less hard. “Say the words.” Another kick against the soft sac with an accompanying wail of pain. “Tell me what you are.”

He gave Andy time to reply, as he pressed the toes of his boot against his balls, applying just enough pressure to keep him squirming. When he didn’t respond he gave him a few more kicks, keeping his eyes on him the whole time.

“I’m a slut!” Andy’s voice was slightly breathless, but it was still eerily deep. Chris had been with plenty of people by he was still surprised by people like Andy, whose voice really didn’t match their appearance. He nodded, adjusting his stance as he looked down at him. Andy’s cock was still aching, a sign of a true masochist if ever there was one. “I’m a filthy little slut.”

“There, that wasn’t so hard was it? Don’t you feel better now you’ve said the words?” Andy whimpered but nodded without sword. Chris decided to let that go this time, licking his lips. “Now get on your knees and show me that asshole of yours.”

“Yes sir.” And with that Andy started to move until he was up on his knees facing away from Chris. Once in position he reached behind himself, each of his hands holding onto one of his ass cheeks. Gently he pulled them apart, revealing the twitching pucker that was hidden between them. It was glistening slightly and Chris knew that Andy had fingered himself a little beforehand.

“Such a dirty slut, already slick with lube.” Chris chuckled, slipping a hand into his shiny latex pants and pulling out a small packet of lube. He tore it open with his teeth, spreading some of it out across his gloved fingers until they were shining with it. “But I think you still need a little more.” And with that Chris stepped between his legs and thrust two of his fingers into him. 

Andy’s breath hitched but otherwise didn’t react. Chris licked his lips and watched intently as his fingers worked Andy’s hole open. He knew he wouldn’t be doing this for long as he really was open enough and Chris’ dick was aching in his pants. Even so he was sure to give him a good fingering, sliding his fingers in as far as they would go and twisting and spreading them apart. Chris always thought it was hot, the sight of his fingers opening someone up, readying them for his cock. The way Andy’s hole fluttered around his gloved fingers made his dick twitch.

“That should do.” Chris could hear how breathless he sounded as he said the words, sliding his fingers out of him. He admired them for a moment, before bringing his hand to his fly, quickly undoing the zipper and popping open the button. He spread the rest of the lube over his dick, giving it a few pumps just to be sure it was completely covered. “Now let’s see what all the fuss is about.”

Chris held his cock at the base, stepping between Andy’s spread legs and lining himself up with Andy’s opening. He rubbed his head against it then thrust into him, letting out a low groan as he filled him completely. He didn’t stay still inside him for long, starting to fuck him roughly. Chris fucked him hard and deep, his balls slapping against Andy’s ass. “Mmm I can definitely see the appeal.” Chris reached down, trailing his fingers up along the expanse of the other man’s back. Once they arrived at his shoulder blades he changed direction, running his hands down his tattooed arms until he was past his elbows. “You’d better be a good slut.” Chris growled as he held onto his forearms, gripping tightly onto him. “I don’t want want you making a mess.”

“Yes sir.” Andy gasped out, pushing his ass back against Chris’ hips. His obvious neediness made his cock throb as he slammed into him harder. He loved having guys like this, spread out beneath him and completely at his mercy. It was a rush and it was one that he’d never get tired of. Andy was making such pretty sounds as well, a mix of whimpers and low, throaty groans.

“That’s it, moan for me you little slut, let me know just how much you love taking my cock.” In response Andy’s moans became louder, more enthusiastic. “That’s it, you need this don’t you? Need to be fucked good and hard.” Andy’s ass squeezed around his thrusting cock, making Chris let out moans of his own. “Good slut, I’m gonna fill you up soon.” 

Chris wished that he didn’t have his gloves on, that he could dig his nails into his skin and mark him. Instead he shifted his hand back up Andy’s arm, fisting a hand in his hair and yanking his head back. Andy let out a low moan as Chris dug his teeth into an unmarked piece of his throat, hard enough to leave a bite mark that would surely be visible for days. Of course people likely wouldn’t notice it, but that wasn’t the point. 

“Slut.” Chris growled against his skin, ramming into him so hard that Andy’s body shook against him. It was enough, coupled with Andy’s fluttering ass, to get him to blow his load deep into him as he grunted against his neck. 

Chris panted heavily, resting his chin on Andy’s shoulder, smirking when he saw that he was still hard. “Good slut.” He licked at his neck, across the fresh bitemark and his tattoos as he eased his cock out of Andy’s used hole. It looked so pretty, open and twitching, even now begging for cock even as he leaked cum. When he let go of him Andy gasped, his body sagging slightly but he stayed in place, not moving even when Chris moved away, taking his seat in his chair. “Crawl to me slut and you can get off.” Andy turned to face him, his pretty eyes sparkling and Chris couldn’t help but smirk, lifting his boot up off the floor.

Without another word Andy crawled to him, taking the hint and starting to rut his hips against the offered boot as he swiped his tongue along Chris’ softening cock. He really was such an eager little slut. He’d be sure to compliment him on that once he was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
